merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Variations from the Myth
''In General BBC "Merlin", as the writers have stated many times, is not the legend. Both the characters and the kingdom of Camelot vary from the way that they are depicted in the original arthurian legend. The Arthurian Cycle is about King Arthur's effort to fight off the Saxons while trying to establish Christianity in Britain. It is mostly Christian-themed, (the story revolves to a great extent around the retrieval of the Holy Grail and the enemies follow other religions, most commonly paganism) while "Merlin" only mentions paganism in a few cases( Morgana being a High Priestess of the triple Goddess or Merlin talking about "the gods") but never Christianity. The BBC show focuses on the attempts of a boy named Merlin who is born with the gift of magic to build the legendary kingdom of Albion along with Arthur Pendragon. The Characters The characters share few similarities to the original characters of the Arthurian Cycle, while the circumstances in which the legend takes place are entirely different. Merlin *In the legends, he is much older than Arthur Pendragon, even causing his birth. In BBC's Merlin, his age is almost the same as Arthur's. *In most versions of the legend Merlin is an ally of Uther Pendragon and causes Arthur's birth by enchanting him so that he can share a night with Ygraine whose husband is Gorlois. In the show, Merlin is naturally Uther's enemy, since hs is born with magic. *In the legend Merlin eventually becomes Arthur's mentor and advisor. So far he is only Arthur's servant in the show. *Merlin is also a bard on many versions of the Arthurian cycle. He hasn't shown such skills on the tv show yet. *Taliesin and Merlin are often the same person in the legend, whereas it looks like Merlin and the mysterious wizard Taliesin of the show are different entities. *Merlin is in love with the Lady of the Lake, called Nymue/Nimue/Niviane. However, the name Nimueh is linked to Merlin's most powerful enemy in series 1 and the lady of the lake is named Freya instead, who still remains Merlin's love. *The Excalibur was given to Arthur by Merlin on entirely different circumstances between the two versions. *Merlin doesn't have to hide his gifts in the legend as he has to do in the show. ]] *Merlin wasn't tricked by Nimueh or Freya in the show. However, the legendary wizard was said to be killed by being trapped in a cave or a tree by the lady of the lake *Merlin isn't Morgana's tutor but her friend and nemesis in the show. *Not much is shown about Merlin's path prior to becoming the legendary sorcerer. As a result, nothing is known about his training and his own mentors. In the show, Gaius serves as Merlin's mentor and father figure. *Hunith was not originally the name of the sorcerer's mother, as in the show. *Dragoon the Great resembles the legend's Merlin in almost every sense. Arthur *Arthur Pendragon has weaknesses like arrogance, immaturity and aggresiveness depending on the situation. *In most versions of the myth Arthur is snatched away from Ygraine at the moment of his birth by Merlin and given to a poor family in order to grow up with normal people. In BBC's "Merlin" he has lived all his life in the palace. painting by Frank Dicksee]] *In the legend, Arthur has an affair with Morgana or Morgause which results in them conceiving Mordred. Although Arthur had a somewhat romantic relationship with Morgana, it has never been hinted that there was a sexual relationship between them. Morgause was also his enemy. *In the legend, Arthur is conceived normally by Ygraine. However, magic was indirectly used so that Uther could see Ygraine when Gorlois was at war. *His attitude againist magic has been positive in most versions of the myth, since Merlin was his mentor and advisor. *In some versions, Arthur marries Guinevere out of love and in some other ones just for the sake of politics. However she always comes from a noble family. In the show, Arthur loves and marries Guinevere despite her being a servant. *In the legend Arthur sentences Guinevere to death after he discovers her affair with Lancelot. In the show he sends her to exile instead. *Arthur is Christian in the legend. The religion of Camelot has yet to be explored in the show, although it is hinted that it is Christianism since magic is a part of "the old religion", meaning paganism. *Arthur is not given Excalibur directly from the Lady of the Lake, Merlin gives it to him instead. *The legendary king Arthur is mostly known for his warrior skills rather than his leadership. Arthur Pendragon has lost duels againist many opponents, namely Morgana Pendragon(mentioned) Morgause, Lancelot and Helios. However his leaadership skills are just as high. *Merlin and Arthur share a close friendship rather than the relationship of mentor-disciple. *Merlin is credited for Arthur being able to pull the sword Excalibur out of the stone in the show. However in the original versions Arthur relies on his strength alone to pull it out and the fact that he is the king of the legends that would create the mythical kingdom of Camelot. Morgana *Morgana Pendragon is loosely based on Morgan le Fay, the enchantress of the Arthurian Cycle that was Arthur's primary antagonist to the throne of Camelot. *Morgan le Fay is first portrayed as a fairy, an enchantress and a healer, who in later works takes the role of a vengeful witch and a villain. In "Merlin" she begins as a lady of Camelot who later turns evil, adopting both the good characteristics of a healer and the evil characteristics of a witch. *Morgan le Fay has at least three sisters, which include Morgause and Elaine, but she has also had nine sisters in some other works.In the show Morgana's only sister is Morgause. *Morgan le Fay is originally the child of Ygraine and Gorlois. Morgana Pendragon is the daughter of Uther and Viviane, although she is first believed to be Gorlois' child. *Both Morgan le Fay and Morgana have Arthur as a half brother. *Morgan le Fay is Mordred's mother(alternatively Morgause). In the show, Morgana only meets Mordred when Merlin seeks a place to hide him. *Uther is Morgan Le Fay's guardian, which remains the same in the show. *In some works, Morgan le Fay has a romance with Lancelot. Morgana only interacted with that character when she resurrected him to destroy Gwen and Arthur's relationship. ]] *Morgan le Fay's basic form of magic is shapeshifting. Morgana has never tried that art in the show. *Both characters aim on seizing the throne of Camelot. *Morgan le Fay is Merlin's pupil and studies magic under him. Morgana and Merlin have followed completely different routes on the use of magic and are of the same age. *Morgan le Fay is the lady of Avalon and also the lady of the lake in some versions. Morgana Pendragon is not the same person as the lady of the lake and she has never been to Avalon *Morgan le Fay married an ally of Arthur called King Uriens from a young age. She isn't married in "Merlin". *Morgan le Fay grows up in a nunnery, sent there by Uther. Morgana Pendragon grows up in Camelot after Gorlois' death. *Morgana Pendragon is skilled with a sword to the point that she has been able to kill a big number of opponents with a few precise hits (The Moment of Truth, The Sword in the Stone). It has also been mentioned that she has bested Arthur with the sword. Morgan le Fay hasn't been mentioned to possess fighting skills. Guinevere *King Arthur's queen, originally named Gwenhwyfar or Guinevere, is named just "Gwen" in the beginning of the series. Later on, she is also called by the full name "Guinevere" by Arthur. *Gwenhwyfar is a daughter of a noble family and her marriage with Arthur was often portrayed as a political agreement. Gwen is the daughter of the blacksmith Tom and her marriage with Arthur was the result of their love. *Gwenhwyfar is in love with Arthur's knight Lancelot, with whom she flees from Camelot after her adultery is exposed, in order to escape death. In the show, although Gwen displays some feelings towards Lancelot in the first seasons, she is ultimately loyal to Arthur and her betrayal is the result of an enchantment cast by Morgana. *Morgana and Gwen are best friends in the beginning of the show. Gwenhwyfar never got along with Morgan le Fay and also banishes her from the palace when her adultery with king Uriens' knights is exposed. *Gwen is a servant to Morgana in the beginning of the show, whereas Gwenhwyfar was of a loyal family. *Gwenhwyfar has a sister called Gwenhyvach. Gwen only has a brother called Elyan. *Interestingly, in some versions the legendary queen is married to Mordred while Arthur is away. In the show, the age difference between Mordred and Gwen is at least 10 years and they only met once when he was at Morgana's chambers. *Displayed either as a traitorous adulteress and a woman who brings Arthur's downfall or as a gentle, beautiful and intelligent woman, Gwenhwyfar's characteristics vary through different works. Gwen has never shown signs of an evil or traitorous nature within her and her affair with Lancelot didn't cost Arthur his life or this throne. Gwen on "Merlin"]] *In the first season of the show, Gwen displays romantic feelings towards Merlin whereas she doesn't like Arthur's character. Later on she falls in love with Arthur, while Merlin remains one of ther best friends. In the legend, little interaction happens between her and the legendary sorcerer. *Sir Elyan isn't connected to Gwenhwyfar in the legend, but he is Gwen's brother. *In almost every work there is a story about Gwenhwyfar's abduction. Gwen has been abducted in various episodes (Lancelot and Guinevere, The Castle of Fyrien, The Hunter's Heart) but never in the same way as the legend. *Gwen was also a fairly capable swordhandler. Gwenhwyfar hasn't been mentioned to possess any fighting skills at all. *Gwen has been a suspect of magic and threatened to be killed by Uther at least two times in the show. Gwenhwyfar's attitude towards magic hasn't been explored. Uther Pendragon *The mythical king has relied on magic to achieve his motives on numerous occasions, as when he desired Ygraine and asked Merlin to transform him to Gorlois in order to sleep with her. Uther Pendragon of "Merlin" is an enemy of magic since it cost him his wife's life. *Uther Pendragon of the legend was a close friend to Merlin and enemy to Gorlois after desiring his wife. Uther of the show sees nothing to Merlin other than a servant and greatly respects Gorlois, although he was to blame for his death. *Uther is a father to both Morgana and Arthur, whereas in the legend Morgana le Fay was only his ward. *Morgana was the one who killed Uther indirectly by enchanting a pendant. Uther's death varies through different stories but in none of them Morgan le Fay is to blame. *Uther never consented to Arthur's relationship with Gwen, even fighting againist it and trying to change his son's mind. Uther of the legend never showed and signs of being againist his son's marriage. *Uther of the lshow greatly loves his two children but shows no special attachment to his people. *Uther had an affair with Vivianne, thus giving birth to Morgana. In the legend, Vivian was the lady of the lake and she had nothing to do with Uther. Other Notable Variations'' *BBC's Mordred is a druid boy who is only 10 years younger than the rest of the crew. Also, neither Arthur nor Morgana or Morgause are his parents. *Morgause is Morgana's half-sister but not Arthur's aunt. In fact, no known bond is said to exist in "Merlin"]]between the two. She also has nothing to do with Mordred and is Morgana's mentor in the use of magic. *The Isle of apples, Avalon is the home to the Druids and the rest of the people born with the gift of magic. Their leader is the lady of the lake who can cross Avalon and get to the real world. Avalon is also another word for the underworld. The lady of the lake is thought to be Nimue or Morgan le Fay, the first one because of her bond with Merlin and the latter for guiding Arthur in Avalon to heal him after his final battle with Mordred. In the show, Avalon is the place where the Sidhe, fairy-like creatures live. No mortal man has ever been there and both Nimueh and Morgana have nothing to do with it. Only Freya has been implied to be the lady of the lake, an original character who serves as Merlin's love interest. *Nimueh is a strong witch that swore revenge againist Camelot for the events that happened during the Great Purge. Her relationship with Merlin is not friendly and definitely not love. *The Holy Grail, called "the cup of life" is a strong instrument of magic that gives the user the power over life and death. So far the retrieval of it has been a minor subject in one episode(The Coming of Arthur). Category:Real world Category:Real world legend Category:Arthurian legend Category:Images of Merlin Category:Images of Morgana Pendragon Category:Images of Arthur Pendragon Category:Images of Guinevere Category:Content